Sweet Home Toronto
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: "Sam," she swallows, "I haven't been your wife in a long time." Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.


Sweet Home Toronto

Summary: "Sam," she swallows, "I haven't been your wife in a long time." Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.

Rating: T

Words:

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the characters.

Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.

-Dr. Seuss

"Hello?" She answers the phone and is greeted by her best friend.

"Andy, where are you?" Traci asks her through the phone.

Andy looks down the long highway. She sees the cars speed by her and she knows she's back in the city. She hated the city.

"I'm in Toronto." She tells Traci deflated.

She can only assume that Traci's mouth is agape when saying, "What?"

"Yep." She pops the 'p'.

"Why are you in Toronto?"

Andy bites her lip. There is only one reason she would be in Toronto and she knows Traci knows. She isn't willingly to admit it, though, not just yet.

"I have to do something."

She hears Traci sigh over the phone, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Be careful."

She lets Traci's words invade her before she clicks the phone.

She signals to switch lanes for her exit.

~0~0~0~

She enters The Black Penny where she knows he'll be.

She swallows hard when she sees him.

It'd been seven years, yet still nothing was resolved. Somehow it always came back around to him. But, this time he wouldn't be winning. He couldn't win; she wouldn't let him win.

He's in his white shirt. Promoted after all of his years on the job. She was proud; there was no denying that.

"Swarek." She sits down next to him, the familiar smell of soap and Old Spice. She lets the scent invade her. One time wouldn't hurt.

He turns and smirks. It's classic.

"Swarek."

She cringes at the use of her name; her former name.

She smirks her own smirk, maybe something he taught her, but she wouldn't tell him.

"Haven't been that in awhile."

She notices his shoulder's tense. He takes a drink of his scotch and she knows it burns.

"You're right. You've always been McNally."

She turns in the stool to face him; he stares ahead.

"I need you to sign them, Sam."

She pulls out the papers and slides them over.

She left him. He left her. They both left the relationship, yet they were still entwined.

She notices the way his eyes gaze over them. He could be so frustrating sometimes.

"How is Callaghan?" He asks.

He notices the way her new ring shines. Her ring was beautiful; he'd give Callaghan that.

She straightens up. She knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I'm not here to talk about that."

He laughs, "Haven't seen my wife in seven years. I thought a nice chat would be appropriate."

He uses the word _wife_ and he knows it gets to her.

"Sam," she swallows, "I haven't been your wife in a long time."

He ushers the bartender for another drink, "Yet, we are still married."

"That's because you won't sign the damn papers." She huffs.

He turns to face her. She's the same. The same glint in her eye, the glint that only he gets because he gets it even when she doesn't.

"You happy?"

That's all he wants for her.

She bites her inner left check.

"I'm fine."

It's not the answer to his question, but he'll know what to say.

He didn't expect that. "To bad I know that means your not."

Always knows.

"I am happy." She hesitates and she inwardly curses.

He knows her game. She was good at the chase, but this time he couldn't seem to catch her. He didn't like to be defeated, but he would bow out.

"If you're so happy why didn't you just mail them? I live at the same address." He tells her this little bit of information, so she'll know what it means.

She quirks her eyebrow, "Our house?"

"No, my house." He takes a dig. He's been waiting.

She nods her head. It affects her, they both notice.

"I knew if I sent them you wouldn't sign them."

He looks back down at the papers where she has post its of where he needs to sign.

He smiles, "You're probably right."

She doesn't know why, but that statement makes her happy. Hope was too far fetch now, but she did still love him. Always would.

"All I need is a signature and we'll be done." She takes a pen out of her bag. She could only be here so much longer.

He looks at her. Just stares, but he can't bring himself to say anything. There was nothing left between them.

He gives her a lasting smile, before taking the pen.

She doesn't t know why, but she holds her breath. Breathe in and release.

He finishes his signature. If that's what she wants, he couldn't keep her any longer.

"Thank you." She tells him as she gets up from the stool.

He nods, not looking at her, "No turning back."

She doesn't look back as she exits The Penny.

~0~0~0~

Three months later she learns she didn't sign the papers.

She's back on the highway in seconds.

_A/N: Had this in my documents, never got around to posting it. I watched Sweet Home Alabama and then used it for Sam/Andy. Of course, Andy went back to Sam. Also, I put Sam in a white shirt! I think Sam deserves one day to be the head boss. He'd fit that role great! I hope everyone had an amazing weekend! I barely survived the first week without Rookie Blue! It's going to be a long time before June! :( Must roll out the fics! I hope you all enjoy and please review! :) Your comments are always wonderful and truly inspire me! _


End file.
